


Paws

by DomovioButler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomovioButler/pseuds/DomovioButler
Summary: Dodger and Sam are happily married. They love each other very much. There is just one “problem”. They both want to have sex with more than one person. They just have cravings the other one can’t or doesn’t want to satisfy and they both love the idea of sleeping with other people.This is where Paws comes in. It is a dating and hook up app for Purritos and members of the Stripclub . They both can use the app to find the perfect partners. (More backstory at the beginning of the first chapter)





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

> So what is special about Paws?
> 
> There are two aspects to this project. 
> 
> The first one is that Paws is Open Source. Everybody can write a story in this project, as long as they don’t break the rules (see below). This project can only really work if multiple people write stories.
> 
> Here is a list of people that write for Paws:
> 
> DomovioButler  
> Wolf
> 
>  
> 
> Now the second point.
> 
> The people that Dodger and Sam fuck are you guys. Everybody can ask an author for a story. These stories will be a fulfillment of your deepest desires and kinks. The author will ask you questions so that he can write the perfect story for you. This interaction will be different for different authors and people. Some people want to be surprised and other like total control.
> 
> Rules:  
> \- The story has to fit into the overall Paws ark.  
> \- Paws is con sex only. You can do role plays but no permanent wounds or psychological abuse what so ever.  
> \- The author has the right to say no to a story.  
> \- These things take time. Please don’t pressure or annoy the author.  
> \- If you start a story you or somebody else has to finish it. We don’t want disappointing people.

Dodger checks her phone again. Her heart is pumping. She waited over six months for this moment. The plan was easy but the execution was really difficult. But back to the start. A few month after the marriage both she and Sam had to face the fact that neither of them was a monogamist. They loved each other more than ever, but they both wanted to fuck more people. But how would they do that? They had their careers to think about. They couldn't afford that something leaked. It was Sam who had the brilliant idea. Why not get two birds with one stone? Reward loyal fans and make sure nothing leaked. A loyal fan would never try to hurt them. Now the question was the execution. She was it that came up with the app idea. Make a "Purrito" themed dating app that they could use to find the perfect targets. They found a programmer who made it for them. Of course, he signed a contract to never talk about it. That was also a big part of the app. It should be safe space for people. A place where people could find people that shared similar kinks and fetishes and nobody should be shamed for anything. And that data of the kinks, fetishes and sexual preferences together with the connected Twitch, YouTube, Revlo and Twitter accounts, would help them to find the perfect targets. Normally you could only see that Info when you matched with somebody or in the case of the account meta-data nobody should be able to see that. But the two had a build in a backdoor.  
  
She opened the app and checked if she was on the right street. Originally she wanted to start with somebody that just wanted normal "vanilla" sex. But this guy was from Germany and he was about to leave. He has been a loyal viewer for years and she knew of his affinity for her. Overall he was a great candidate for the start. He was on a fan run Discord and wrote some nice fanfic about her. Sam and her actually used some of them as inspiration. She loved the idea of making his wildest dreams come true. He was open for a lot but he also liked a kinda hard. And that was definitely something she could get on board with. She looked up and checked if the number of the house was right. She took one last deep breath and then pressed the door buzzer and waited. She heard a voice. "Hello?" "Is this Fritz?" "Yeah," there was a long pause "… are you Dodger?" She was impressed. He recognized her voice over crappy voice comms. "Yeah I am" she answered with a smile on her face. Another pause. "What are you doing here?!?" he sounded very confused. She chuckled. "Are you jot gonna let me in?" "OH, yeah shit of course" She heard the buzzing and stepped in.  
  
Your head is buzzing. What the hell is this? Some kind of sick prank? "Am I dreaming? If I am I hope that I'm not gonna wake up soon." Your standing in the door frame shifting the weight of your foot from one to the other. And then there she is. Everything slows down. She looks stunning. She has that natural look you like so much. Open hair and a minimum of makeup. She smiles at you. You aren't sure how to greet her and you shuffle awkwardly around. She opens her arms and you go in for the hug. Her head rests on your chest. After the hug, you ask her to come in. She walks in and looks around. "Nice flat," she says while walking around. "Thanks, but it's not mine. It belongs to a friend who isn't in the country currently." You look at her. You still can't believe this. "So what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious." She seems to just ignore your question and turns around. She comes over to you. While she hands you a piece of paper she says "Would you sign this, please? Just a formality." You look at the piece of paper in your hands. It is a contract states that the signer will not talk about this meeting. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to talk about the fact them I'm even here." You grab a pen end sign the contract. You don't know what this is about but You're definitely not gonna miss it. You give her the contract back. She takes it with a big smile on her face and looks at. She puts it in her pockets and turns around. Suddenly she starts talking again. "So you like it rough? And if remember right a big fan of butts." Your thoughts make a jump. "What?" You respond confused. She turns around. "That's what you wrote in your profile. Sam isn't the biggest fan of anal so I'm excited to try it out again." ………. Your mind stops completely. You just stand there and stare at her.  
Dodgers heart is pumping. This was the moment she dreamed about so much. These guys were huge fans and she is going to make their wildest dreams come true. This poor guy was completely perplexed. He opened his mouth. "WAAAIIITTT……… what?" She smiles and goes over to him. There are only centimeters now between you. You look down to her and she smiles up. "How often did you imagine us doing this"? Her hand reaches up to your neck and she gently pulls you down. You look each other in the eyes and your lips lock. Your lips part with a slurping sound again. She turns around. While she walks towards your bedroom she wiggles with her plump ass seductively. "So you wanna fuck me hard?" You can clearly hear the excitement in her voice. "Then let's do this _Master_." She vanishes in the bedroom and you just stand there. Your head is buzzing. You shake your head it to get it clear. Finally, after a few more seconds you come to your senses again. You follow her into the bedroom. She already took off her jeans and shirt. "I thought you might enjoy this," she says while showing off her body. You notice that she wears the same underwear as she did in the playboy shoot. She smiles again and says with a smirk on her face "Now I'm all yours Master just don't be too rough."  
  
You take your clothes off and she smirks when she sees your half erect dick. "Thank god you don't have a porn star sized dick. This is still bigger than most, but I think I can fit that in my ass." You stand in front of her. Your dick is hanging right in front of her face. You look down to her and command her "Suck it" "Yes _Master_ " she responds with a glowing in her eyes. She takes your dick into her hand and sticks her tongue out. She licks over the complete length of your dick which is hard by now. You put your hand on her head and glide it through her hair. She opens her mouth and starts to insert it. Your hand is now at the back of her head and you start to force your dick deeper into her mouth. She glances up to you and you see the excitement in her eyes. You look at her with a questioning look and she responds by nodding her head. You grab the back of her head and thrust your dick into her. You hear her gagging on your thick dick but you continue. You feel her saliva all over your dick and a tear starts to roll down her cheek. Her tongue plays with your dick and her lips seal around it. It's clear to you that she wants some control back and you let go of her hair. She pulls it out of her mouth and takes a deep breath. Your dick is covered in her spit and she starts to jerk it with her hand. While she does that she tilts her head and takes your balls in her mouth. You are surprised by how good she is. Normally you can hold on longer but when she continues like that then you won't be able to hold out long. After your balls are sufficiently covered in saliva she takes your dick back into her mouth. You groan and she understands that won't last long. This gives her, even more, motivation and she starts to furiously jerk your dick while sucking the tip. You groan an "Oh fuck" and your dick starts twitching. She prepares and opens her mouth wide. You groan again and you cum in her mouth. She closes it and looks concentrated while trying to swallow it. She finally does and opens her mouth proudly "AAAAHHHHHHH. See? Everything is gone." She seems very proud and smiles at you. You look at her and you just can't fathom how cute she is.  
  
You quickly gather your senses and push her onto the bed. She falls on her back and puts her legs up. You grin at her "good girl". You rub her lips through the panties and feel that she is already wet. "It looks like you enjoy being my bitch." "Oh yeah. Fuck me! I want you to ruin me!" You can't stop a huge grin appearing on your face. "Oh, I will." She quickly removes her panties and you see her glistening pussy. Her right-hand slides down her body and she sticks two fingers inside herself while her left-hand plays with her tits. You just stand there for a minute and watch her. You enjoy the sound of her fingering her own dripping pussy. She takes her fingers out and slowly puts them into her mouth. She looks you in the eyes while she sucks her own juice. Finally somethings snaps. You take your dick into your hand and walk to her. Her legs are still up and you don't waste any time and penetrate her lips. Her eyes widen and she lets out a silent scream. You start to thrust deep into her. Her tight pussy gets stretched by your dick and her boobs start bouncing up and down. The clapping when your bodies collide gets louder. She starts to scream. You give her a light slap on her cheek and it turns pink. She looks at you and almost screams "Harder you bitch" You are visibly surprised but you gather yourself again and oblige. You slap her harder and the pink turns into a deep red. She grins and you "That's more like it" Your dick has to stretch her tight and wet pussy. You can't believe how good she feels. The wet sound of her pussy and the slapping of flesh gets louder. Your left hand slowly wanders up her body and stops on her throat. You give her a questioning look and she bites her tongue and nods. You put a bit of pressure on her throat and her arousal grows. She feels you deep in her and her arousal starts to completely overcome her. "Oh yeah fuck me!" "USE ME!" You give her another slap. Her fleshy walls surround your dick and you mercilessly pound deep into them. She continues to scream at you "OH FUCK YEAH YEAH!" You notice her pussy jolting and her body shaking. Her eyes roll back and she is completely consumed by pleasure. She lets out another scream and you feel her juices pouring all over your dick and leaking out of her pussy. You are also very close and her juices make it really easy to glide in and out of her. After a few more thrusts into her twitching pussy, you feel the pleasure rising. Suddenly she wraps her legs around your back and pushes you deep inside her. She looks at you. "I want every single drop of you inside of me." This gives you the rest. Your dick twitches and you cum deep inside her pussy. Your sperm fills her still jolting pussy. "Oh yeah fill me up" You slowly pull your dick out. It's covered in cum from both of you. After you pull out her vagina can finally relax. It's still filled with your juices and you see them slowly leaking out between her lips. She takes a finger and pushes it deep inside herself. She pulls it out again and It's covered in your cum. She sticks it into her mouth and sucks on it. While she still has her finger in her mouth her eyes focus on your still cum covered dick. She grabs it and starts to clean it with her tongue.  
  
She just lays there and the only thing that moves is her chest from the heavy breathing. After a minute or two, she lifts her head. "Holy shit." Her head plops back down. "That was fucking great." You lay next to her and turn to her. "Yeah, it was" She looks at you and smiles. Her cheek is still red and her makeup is a bit smeared. "Not gonna lie" you smile at her "it's kinda hard to hit a face that pretty." She laughs and sticks her tongue out a bit. "Thank god you managed to bring yourself to do it." You lean over her and you look deep into her eyes. You lean closer to her and your faces are only millimeters away from each other. Your mouths are open and your lips almost touch. You stay in that position while you continue to look each other in the eyes. The tension grows and you finally kiss her. You start to caress her body while your tongues almost melt into one. She smiles at you after your lips parted. "Wow, the hard boy has a soft side" You laugh. "I'm not a hardcore only guy, but with cute and crazy girls like you it's really fun." She sticks her tongue out again. "So you want to touch my butt next? You have to be a bit more gentle then, at least at the beginning." She is lying on her side and looking at you. You give her a gentle slap on the ass. "Are you ready?" She jumps up and nods her head. She bites her lip and smiles. You motion her to turn around with your fingers and she obeys. She is all on all fours and wiggles her ass at you. She looks over her shoulder and you can clearly see her excitement and desire in her face. You position yourself behind her. Her perfectly round and plump ass is right in front of your face. You give it a gentle slap and it wiggles. You take both cheeks into your hands and you pull them apart. "I think I'm going to do some fine dining before the fun really begins."  
  
She giggles and you give her a slap on the ass. You lean over her and kiss neck. You slowly go down her body and kiss her back. "mmmmmmhhhhhh, that feels good" You finally reach her magnificent ass. Her Once more you grab her thick cheeks and push them to the sides. You see her tight asshole and her still wet pussy. You lick once over both of her holes. You stick two fingers into her pussy while you start to eat her ass. Your fingers are deep inside her. Your tongue circles her ass. You penetrate her tight hole with your tongue while you continue to finger her. Her ass is pressing on your face from both sides. You go deep into her. She starts to lightly moan. You continue to eat her beautiful ass for a few more moments. Her moans get louder. You stop. "So now it's sufficiently lubricated."  
  
You get up. "Now playtime is over." She giggles and smacks herself on the ass. "Come on you bastard. Fuck my ass. And fuck it hard." There is nothing in the world you would like to do more than exactly that. You take your hard dick in your hand and press it carefully against her ass. Her hole slowly widens to make space for your big dick. "Oh fuck your ass is sooo tight." You press your dick further into her, stretching her ass. She groans. "Is everything ok?" She looks over her shoulder and nods. "Yeah. I just never had a dick that big in my ass. But I can handle it. Just stretch it a bit more and then you can really start." Your dick is now completely inside Dodgers ass. Her walls press on your dick. Her ass feels as good as it looks. You slowly start to thrust into her. You feel how it gets easier over time. "Oh yeah fuck my ass! Use me!" You give her a slap on the ass. You keep going in that slow pace for a few more minutes. Finally, she turns around with a glowing in her eyes. She bites her tongue. You don't need any more signs. You grab her cheeks and slam your dick deep into her. She lets off a sharp scream. You take some of her hair and pull her head back while you slam into her tight ass again.  
Dodgers world was spinning. She never imagined this idea beeing that successful. But she couldn't think about that for long. His thick dick was constantly ramming into her. It was one of the best feelings she ever felt.  
  
Your hips slam against her plump ass and it makes a nice slapping sound. Your dick almost completely vanishes in her tight ass. You pull on her hair again and a scream of lust and pain echoes through the room. "YEAH! Fuck me fuck me FUCK ME!" You give her a slap on the ass. After a few more thrusts you let go of her hair and press her face down into the bed. Her tits wiggle with each impact and she moans loudly. She starts to finger her wet pussy with three of her fingers. Her ass is now loose enough that you can really pick up the pace. You ram your dick into her mercilessly and your balls smack against her jiggling ass.  
Dodger is overwhelmed by lust. Her fingers in her pussy and his dick deep inside her ass. His dick is almost too big for her ass which is exactly the right size. He was stretching it sooo good. She knew that she couldn't hold on much longer. Her juices were dripping down her thick thighs. Her whole body was shaking and she could feel the orgasm coming. She opened her mouth and wanted to scream but at the same time his dick ramms deep into her and the scream gets silenced. She wants to tell Fritz that she is close but it's already too late. Her body starts to shake and she lets out a very loud moan. Her pussy jolts and twitches and the juices flow down her thick thighs.  
You feel her cumming. You are also really close. This time you don't want to come inside her. You thrust once more deep inside her and then pull it out. You turn her around and start to jack off. You see her exhausted, red but very happy face. She gives you a smile and cups her tits. Her cute face and hot body push you over the edge. Your dick twitches and you spray your sperm all over her body. She lets herself fall on her back. Covered in your cum and still heavily panting with a red face she just lays there. "HO.LLY." she is still breathing heavily. "SHIT."  
  
You both jump under the shower. She was not only sweaty but also covered in your cum. You look at her. Even this exhausted in the shower she looked absolutely stunning. She was practically glowing. You have an Idea. "You know what?" "MMMHH?" "We barely even kissed while we were touching butts." She laughs. "Yeah. You're right. This can't stay like this." You tilt your head downwards and your lips lock. You stayed longer than normal under the shower. Afterwards, you dried yourself on the air and just sat and talked. It was a bit difficult to concentrate on the conversation and she noticed you looking at her body. "We have to take pictures so that you never forget this." You smile at her. "I could never forget this. Forget you." She gives you a kiss and then poses.  
  
Over an hour later she is dressed and stands in front of your door. "Ok. I have your number so that we can "talk" and I can send you some nice pictures. AND you have to tell when you are in the country again so that we can do this again." She gives you a kiss. "You were really good. Now I have to rest and tomorrow is the next lucky fella. I think his name is Aaron." You press her onto you and give her a last kiss. She smiles and turns around. You just stand in the door frame. You still can't believe what just happened.  


  



End file.
